Who framed Roger Rabbit my version ending ( Disney PixarDreamworks C
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: CGI Characters that appeared as cameos 1990s and Present! Toontown being saved from being taken over by evil villains !


After Eddie Valiant rescues Roger Rabbit and Jessica bunny from judge doom and the weasels Villainous crime to destroy Toontown !

As The weasels big machine tractor goses threw the wall and into CGI Toontown ! Than CGI Train from Meet the Robinsons , blows into it and keeps on going

As warehouse door open and Lenny the taxicab came out and gasped " Aww ! Man that's stanks to high heaven! As Dolores said ! Oh wow ! Looks like that's Judge dooms real identity a dead liquidate cartoon!

As The cops came clean up the crime scene! Roger Said, Hey Eddy ! Get us down from here my ears are cringling !

As fore Jessica bunny said ! Same hear Roger darling! As Eddy helped brought down Roger Rabbit and Jessica bunny and both of them are on the ground!

As Dolores said! Great job Eddy , your brother would been proud! As Eddy said thanks! Dolores! No problem Eddy ! Eddy and Dolores gave each other a kiss!

Than Eddy , Dolores, Roger and Lenny heard chattering coming from Toontown, Than All the CGI Characters come running in curiosity to check out what exactly! As The CGI characters gathered together and paused to look at Judge Dooms dead body that has been liquidated!

Characters consist of Toy Story, A Bugs Life, Monsters inc, Shrek , Madagascar, Monsters Vs Aliens, Meet the Robinsons,Rise of the guardians, Ice Age, Cars, Monster in Paris, Horton hears a Who, Ants, Kung Fu Panda, The Incredibles, Coco,Wreck it Ralph, Casper ,How to Train Your dragon and much more!

Wow I wonder what he really is Added Woody, He wasn't no Ant Flik Added!

Or a Potato Head Mr Potato Head Added in, Or a Elegant Walking Stick Slim Added ! Second row of CGI Characters were ! King Julian and Murice , Clumsy Smurf, Dim , Bulleseye, Donkey, Sandy (SandMan) Heimilick, Diesel!

Or A Fighting Panda hiyayh! Poe Added, Or a Wrecker Added Ralph! Or have Ice Powers Added Jack Frost !

As Eddy said ! Oh wow ! Would you look at this The Ink reappeared by itself ! I Guess I thought this stuff would have came off , As Roger Added, Your Right Eddy , it's a disappearing and reappearing ink ! What do you think of that ! As Baby Herman Added ! Hold it Roger , If this what Maroon wanted than how was it that placed it in the hands of someone who ever find it!

As Eddy interrupted before Roger and Baby Herman were about to talk it over ! Eddy said! You know that note had saved for your wife you may want to her now!

As Roger said Than excitement went threw as Roger continues said ! It's the will ! In honor for maroon , Has given his will to favorite cartoon characters the Toons!

As All the CGI Characters cheered for joy and Excitement! As Eddy and Dolores were about to kiss , Roger pulls him aside and said! Well ! Eddy , what to say Eddy want to tag along us , as of Fighting crimes are over ! As Eddy said! Well ! We will Haft to think it over ! I appreciate the over Roger Thanks!

As Roger Said, Well put it there buddy ! As Roger and Eddy shook hands and and ended up Vibrating Eddy ! The Characters started laughing and amused by it until Eddy ripped his hand away ! All the CGI Characters were like OOOHh!

As Roger said don't tell me you lost your sense of humor already! As Eddy picks up Roger! As Eddy said doses this answer your question! As Eddy and Roger kisses each other! As Roger shook it off and went bleh bleh and smiles! All the CGI Characters starts cheering and for joy and excitement!

As Jessica Said, Come on Roger darling let's go home! As Roger blushes!

As The CGI characters celebrate with a song " Smile darn ya Smile!

As Eddy,Dolores,Roger and Jessica Bunny walks to go home to Toontown!

The End !

Disney / Disney

Note ! Roger Rabbit, Jessica Bunny , Lenny the taxi cab and Baby Herman are CGI characters now! I enjoyed bringing back all the CGI Characters back to Life!

I Love Pixar and Dreamworks! Both animations were great and awesome! Same goes for Blue Sky studios too!


End file.
